Entre Heroínas nos entendemos
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: La pelea había terminado, yo había ganado y obtenido una amarga venganza a mi sufrimiento, no podía más, una vez que vi que estaba con vida, me tendí junto a ella y no supe más de mí…


_¿Qué tal lectores?_

_Aquí es traigo este one shot, espero que les parezca entretenido, no sé, de algún modo, accidental por supuesto, creé una línea de tiempo ente **"vinculo"** **"tu hombre"** y **"tu mujer"** si lo han seguido, y prestan atención esto es algo así como una conclusión a esa cadena de shots, pero cada uno son completamente distintos, es decir, pueden leerse como secuencia o por separados, como elijan._

_Espero que no resulte ofensiva esta historia para mentes susceptibles (dudo que entre los fans del RxR suceda, pero por si acaso) esta historia contiene una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre las mujeres del equipo, por lo tanto incluye algo de lenguaje inapropiado, muy, muy leve._

_**Disclaimer: Teens titans no me pertenece si no a sus creadores y socios, lo que están por leer es solo una historia de una fan para otros fans sin mayor lucro que sus muy amables reviews**__._

**_ Lucila_**

* * *

_**Entre heroínas nos entendemos**_

P.o.V: Starfire

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, o más temprano de lo usual, a esta hora, las dos personas a quien más he querido en este mundo, la que fue mi mejor amiga y el hombre que amé -o que aun amo- Raven y Robin, ya estaban levantados, ambos muy serios, Robin con el diario matutino en la mano, Raven con un libro viejo de cubierta café, aunque distintos, la lectura parece para ambos, la cosa más entretenida del mundo, ambos, taza en mano y, a pesar de su perspicacia, ninguno ha prestado atención a mi presencia, los veía de la entrada que conecta los pasillos con la cocina, metidos en la profundidad de sus lecturas. Algún artículo causó algún efecto en quien aún considero mi novio, Robin, llamó la atención de su oscura compañera de lectura que al mirarla abrió sus ojos sorprendida, le miró con una mueca que no pude descifrar. Luego regresó la vista arqueando la ceja. Me molesta tanto no poder interpretar sus gestos, sus formas de entenderse, sus secretos, su conexión… odiaba tanto lo que había ocurrido anoche…

_Flashback_

Raven no había llegado cuando nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, eso me resultó demasiado preocupante, a pesar de que mi líder y novio Robin había ordenado que fuésemos todos a dormir la preocupación por el paradero de mi amiga no disminuía, seguía yo dando vueltas en la cama pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño, no tuve más remedio, una vez agotada de no dormir, que levantarme por la madrugada para beber un vaso de líquido lácteo bovino, los chicos dicen que es un buen remedio para la falta de sueño, anoche comprobé que efectivamente funciona, pero bien, no es el punto; beber aquello me ayudó a conciliar el sueño, así, cuando terminé el vaso de la blanca bebida, fui a mi habitación, sin embargo, recordando la razón de mi insomnio, al pasar a la habitación de mi amiga revisé su cuarto, no sin un poco de miedo, solo para averiguar que aun mi amiga no se presentaba, sé que Raven es muy poderosa y que, acompañada como lo estaba, de buen en amigo como él, no corría ningún riesgo, calme mis nervios pensando que la picardía de mi compañero la habían persuadido de demostrar sentimientos de manera física, aunque la sola idea era una imposibilidad, o eso creí en aquellos momentos aún.

De todos modos, saberla perdida a tan pocas horas del amanecer mantenía mi preocupación viva; en cierto momento doble el pasillo por donde estaba el dormitorio de mi novio, en el piso, sin motivo aparente, la capa de mi mejor amiga yacía olvidada, como si se la hubiese arrancado a las prisas, no conforme, las lámparas del pasillo no encendían, al iluminar el sitio por mi cuenta, las descubrí destruidas, el sueño que finalmente había conciliado desapareció nuevamente, mientras asustada, me decidí a alertar a todos, empezando, naturalmente, por el líder de los titanes, mi novio, Robin.

Al tocar la puerta hubo una pausa silenciosa y luego, un murmullo inentendible se escuchó, para que al fin, después de eternos segundos se escuchará la voz del hombre que me enamoró y a quien amo más que a mí misma.

-¡Un momento!- le escuché gritar, hubo una pausa más; preocupada, me resultó anormal que no me abriera enseguida, aun así espero pacientemente a que la oportunidad de abrirme para informarle lo que había visto en el pasillo.

Se escuchan más murmullos y me parece que intercambia palabras con alguien, en ese momento empiezo a sospechar que la voz pertenece a la mujer que llegué a considerar mi hermana, sin embargo, aun en este momento me niego a pensar que las dos personas que más aprecio en este planeta, sean capaces de traicionarme de esta manera. Con la capa de mi amiga en la mano, y apretándola contra mi pecho, asustada de mis propios pensamientos y sobre todo, celosa vuelvo a preguntar esperando que la respuesta no sea la que presiento.

-Querido novio Robin, trato de localizar a nuestra amiga Raven, su capa estaba abandonada en el pasillo y temo que algo malo le haya pasado, ya que no está en su habitación - externo mi inquietud por el estado de mi amiga deseando estar equivocada.

Otro silencio, debo confesar que me pareció tranquilizante pues imaginé que se preparaba para acompañarme en la búsqueda de nuestra compañera. Lo que siguió no me lo esperé ni en la más extraña de mis pesadillas.

-Raven durmió conmigo, Star – siento como el mundo se derrumba todo a mis pies. Puedo entender lo que significa "dormir juntos" cuando se refiere a una pareja, él mismo me lo había explicado antes; cuando decía que en la tierra, las personas no hablan. abiertamente sobre el acto sexual y le llaman "dormir juntos" para mantener oculta la verdadera naturaleza que implica compartir la cama.

Se escucha como un cristal explota, indicando que en algo, mi ex amiga y mi ex novio permanecían juntos, quizá compartiendo fluidos, bucales o reiniciando el acto sexual compartido. Sentí mi espíritu derrumbarse, no tenía ánimos de nada, no sabía que debía hacer, así que tiré la capa y fui a mis aposentos.

Fin Flashback

Caminé lentamente hacía ellos, ahí estaban, compartiendo su muy oscura forma de ver la vida, burlándose de mí, de la confianza que siempre les brindé, en mi planeta las personas no se entregan físicamente a alguien a quien no le hayan entregado el corazón, en este mundo, al parecer, es algo cotidiano. Robin se entregó a ella sin amarla después de todo, ¿o fue a mí a quien me engañó?

Desde el mismo momento en que llegué a la tierra, aun cuando no conocía el idioma que compartían mis amigos, así es, hablo de los primeros minutos, desde aquella primera y única pelea entre ellos y yo, pude sentir como Raven y él se entendían bien, en aquellos momentos creí por breves momentos que se conocían, incluso, en cierto momento, mientras Robin ignoraba a los chicos y peleaba conmigo para derrotarme, ella solo se interpuso con imperiosa seguridad, que yo misma no comprendí, en aquel momento en que no se conocían, una orden de ella bastó para que él dejara de atacarme y todos me ayudaran. Después de eso, su palabra siempre ha gozado de veracidad y valides, aunque sea incomprensible, siempre la ha entendido y ha creído en ella, como la vez que se asustó con la película de Chico Bestia o cuando él fue a salvarla del infierno, muy a pesar que ella había abierto por su cuenta el portal para traer al malvado Trigón a este mundo; Robin siempre ha creído en ella, sobre todas las cosas y sobre todos nosotros, él la ama, eso es algo que yo misma no puedo negar a pesar de mis intentos.

En cambio Raven, a ella no la puedo entender. A mí me parecer, eh llegado a considerar a Raven mi mejor amiga, una verdadera hermana elegida por mí, en compensación de mi hermana de sangre que ha intentado matarme en repetidas ocasiones.

No logro entender ni perdonar la traición de mi amiga, me duele más de lo que creí, más que la de mí amado novio Robin, tal vez porque de él la esperaba, ¿pero de ella? De ella no habría creído que fuese capaz, se supone que siente aprecio por mi persona. Que sabe que mis sentimientos por el héroe y por el hombre son genuinos, yo quería que fuera mi prometido.

-Buenos días Star – me saluda él, al fin notando mi presencia, no puedo esconder mi molestia mientras me mira con esa nada acostumbrada seriedad.

-Fue placentera su noche juntos querido ex novio Robin y ex amiga Raven – pregunté con toda la repugnancia que sentía ante esta situación, dolida.

Ambos se miraron, él le sonrió, ella bajó la mirada, ahora si podía comprender lo que sentía – ¿culpa Raven?-

Ambos bajaron sus lecturas, Raven se levantó pero Robin la detuvo del brazo, no la dejó acercarse, él fue el primero en hablar.

-Star, tenemos que hablar - dijo él con ese tono serio, pero que en esos momentos me parecía tan cínico y odioso –solo deja a Raven fuera de esto, ella no…-

-¡Eres tu quien no tiene nada que ver, Robin!- contesté furiosa, -quédate fuera de esto, más te vale no entrometerte-

Ambos se asustaron un poco por mi reacción, pero es que, realmente estaba furiosa, que no conforme con traicionarme, quisiera decirme que hacer, era humillante.

Sin embargo, fue Raven la que contestó.

-Lo que pasó, ¡yo!- jamás creí ver a Raven nerviosa, trataba de mantenerse impávida pero, por una vez, fallaba miserablemente –ni siquiera fue…-

No terminó su frase pues Robin la interrumpió, aunque una parte de mí, presentía que minimizaría los hechos.

-Escucha Star, yo…- intento intervenir Robin pero en mi furia, solo lo empujé, ni siquiera creí haber usado fuerza y aun así fue a dar a la pared contraria.

Aparentemente esto detonó al fin la furia de _la perra esa_ pues, después de mirar sorprendida como Robin era empujado, cerró los puños y me miró con furia, sus ojos ya no eran dos amatistas, sí no, cuatro rubíes centelleantes de furia, su lado demoniaco había despertado haber tocado a su hombre, igual que yo, ya no era una mujer, era una perra en celo ofendida por haber dañado al hombre que amaba.

No puedo negarlo, ver su rostro transfigurado me caló en los huesos, sentí mucho miedo recorrer mi espina dorsal, pero eso no era suficiente, si ella era una perra, yo probablemente era una leona herida, me había robado lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, mi complemento, el único hombre que podría amar jamás, esa idea, esa furia era la que me mantenía erguida y sin inmutarme ante su transfiguración.

Quería justicia, ¡no! Quería venganza, ya los villanos habían probado la intensidad de mi furia justiciera, al fin alguien probaría los verdaderos puños de venganza, ahora mismo pensaba en ella revolcándose con MI ROBIN, también en las veces que no pude vengarme de Blackfire por ser mi sangre, pero Raven no es mi sangre, la electricidad y la energía que emanaba de mi cuerpo, hacían que mi larga cabellera se levantara.

Pero Raven no estaba más tranquila, la energía oscura hacía brillar su cuerpo, era como si la fuerza de Trigon la poseyera completamente, sus emociones emanaban de tal modo, que cada cosa de cristal o vidrio en casa se resquebrajaba ante las ondas de energía obscura que producía, su cabellera violeta se hacía larga y se levantaba junto con su capa.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? –gritó fúrica con una voz parecida a un potente trueno, jamás en mi vida la había visto más enojada.

-¿Cómo te atreviste tú? ¡Maldita arrastrada! ¡Robin es mío! –respondí ante su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo difícilmente nuestras energías podrían pasar desapercibidas ante nuestros compañeros que habían llegado y no entendían lo que pasaba, solo nos observaron sorprendidos.

Cyborg fue el primero en preguntarse -¿qué rayos pasa aquí?

Chico Bestia aun se restregaba los ojos, somnoliento, pero vernos de aquel modo le asustó tanto que se transformó enseguida en un cachorro que buscaba a Robin que aún estaba en el suelo tirado, aunque ya despertando, aparentemente e golpe no había sido tan fuerte.

-Lárguense –ordené dedicándole la más fría de mis miradas –Raven y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar-

-Llévense a Robin ¡Y no nos molesten!- complementó con furia imperiosa mi rival y ex mejor amiga.

Cyborg y Chico bestia no Respondieron, supongo que el miedo les impidió decir cualquier cosa, mientras nosotras seguíamos incrementando nuestros poderes a su máxima expresión. Robin se levantó algo adolorido y quiso intervenir nuevamente.

-Star escucha…-

Pero ambas lo miramos, pero fue Raven la que acumuló energía en su mano y lo amenazó –no intervengas o lo lamentarás –sonreí, tenía la misma idea, estábamos enojadas y hoy sacaríamos TODAS nuestras diferencias acumuladas a lo largo de este tiempo.

Robin, sorprendido por el actuar de la mujer que amaba, -y es algo que a estas alturas no me importa aceptar- retrocedió dos pasos, trastabillo, pero Cyborg lo detuvo con una aclaración para nosotras.

-Chicas, no sé qué esté ocurriendo, pero… están destruyendo la torre –el amigo metálico, al parecer, también prefirió dejarnos arreglar _nuestras diferencias._

-fiuuu –se escuchó un silbidito molesto por parte del amigo Bestia -¿Qué hiciste para provocar esto, viejo?

Nadie respondió pero en realidad, ya no importaba, la pelea había empezado ya, Raven se había lanzado sobre mí tacleándome, agarrándome por sorpresa, aparénteme solo esperó a que Robin estuviera fuera de peligro.

Con mi cuerpo atravesó la pared dejando un enorme agujero por donde mi cuerpo había pasado, apenas reaccioné logré detenerme encajando mis pies al suelo como ancla, aunque con eso logro arrastrarme poco más, nunca pensé que de veras poseyera tal fuerza física, cuando pude detenerla, tome su capa y tiré de ella para arrancarla de su cuerpo, ya solo la cubría su atrevido leotardo, le propiné, sin miramientos un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago se estrelló contra las rocas del rompeolas, quedando por momentos desorientada.

-La muy discreta, la recatada, la santita – le grité con ira mientras se levantaba –valla perra, mírate ahora sin tu capa, eres una verdadera perra provocativa-

Apenas si logró levantarse, pero al hacerlo, concentró sus poderes para recuperarse, una vez reestablecida me respondió con su acostumbrado tono de burlesco –es alago o insulto, de una estúpida como tú, no se sabe-

-¡¿Estúpida yo?! ¡Por supuesto! Lo suficiente para creer que una demoniza como tu podría ser una verdadera amiga –la insulté. Debo confesar que ese lado de ella, siempre me provocó miedo, este era el momento de expresarlo, nunca pude confiar cien por ciento en ella.

Raven se elevó, con ella llevó una serie de gigantescas rocas, yo hice lo mismo, sus ojos ya no era cuatro rasgaduras rojas, eran dos cuencas blancas, ya no daban miedo, que digamos, mas aun provocaban una cierta desconfianza.

Pero no me amedrenté, la seguí, me elevé hasta su misma altura, las rocas la rodeaban por decenas y parecía manejar sus poderes con sorprendente facilidad aun sin mencionar su mantra.

No tardé en deducir el objetivo de tales, ahora eran proyectiles que, una a una se dirigían a mí, fui destruyéndolas una a una con mis propios puños, una tras otra se lanzaban contra mí pero una a una eran completamente destrozadas, poco a poco dichas rocas se fueron acabando, sintiendo que mi mente se aclaraba poco a poco, pero aun enojada, me lancé sobre ella, la empujé con mi propia fuerza hasta proyectarnos contra el bravo mar, su espalda fue la que recibió el golpe de entrada, iba boca arriba, lo que debió ser incómodo para ella, sus forcejeos por liberarse de mi agarre eran inútiles ante mi superior fuerza tamaraniana, la ahogue varios nudos bajo el agua, la deje por casi medio minuto sujetándola, yo tengo la capacidad para soportar tal cantidad de tiempo pero ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Aflojé el agarre para burlarme de ella y aprovechó para para empujar mi cuerpo con su magia oscura y salir a la superficie, no tardé en alcanzarla, estaba flotando sobre el mar recuperándose de mi intento de ahogamiento, nuestras ropas estaban mojadas y la parte trasera de la suya estaba un poco rasgada, sin embargo, no necesito mucho para recuperarse, al momento estaba siendo yo atrapada entre sus sombras; sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía ante el agarre, era su venganza por casi asfixiarla en el océano, si mi adrenalina no hubiese llenado mi cuerpo, seguramente aquel habría sido mi fin, pero ella lo sabía, estaba demasiado enojada para dejarme vencer por algo como eso, recordé cada una de sus humillaciones, de sus burlas, el sonido de la ventana del cuarto de MI novio quebrarse mientras el reconocía haber dormido con ella, recordé cada una de las malditas veces que Robin dijo SU nombre mientras me hacía el amor, o tan siquiera decía te amo, siempre, antes o después de "Raven, Rae o Rache" siempre... mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración, de dolor y rabia.

-SIEMPRE…- grite con potencia y pude luchar contra su sombra –RACHEL… -mis ojos brillaron de furia mientras ella buscaba aumentar su fuerza –RAE –mis brazos se abrieron y pude empujar sus sombra un poco mientras mi furia vengadora se reunía dándome el poder de enfrentar su magia oscura -¡RAVEEEEN! – pude repeler por completo su energía, que se le regresó con intensidad haciéndola caer de nuevo al mar.

No tardó en recuperarse ni dos segundos cuando su sitio en el aire estaba ocupado, los poco bañistas que ese día habían salido a disfrutar a la playa que daba a la ciudad habían huido aterrados, otros en cambio, sacaban sus cámaras de video y nos grababan como si no corriesen peligro, algunos reporteros llegaban por nosotras, valla que estábamos llamando la atención.

-¡Tú lo sabías! - subía lentamente rodeada de negra electricidad – ¡sabías lo que sentía él! ¡Sabías lo que sentía yo! – siseo con una lentitud sus palabras que, por poco me amedrento, pero no, este era el momento de la verdad y era su turno de hablar –yo te lo dije… mientras él fuera feliz, si una descubría lo que sentía, ¡lo dejaría ser feliz!-

En ese instante, un remordimiento se apoderó de mí, ella formaba un cúmulo de energía a mí alrededor, pero sin atraparme, mas no podría huir aunque quisiera, estaba completamente rodeada.

-¡No me vengas con reclamos! Yo no lo provoqué, el me besó primero, él se me declaró a mí, ¿de veras creías que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad? – quizás mis palabras eran demasiado cínicas, pero eran la verdad.

-¡Pero lo descubriste! Me amaba a mí – lágrimas escapaban de su rostro, creo, que del mismo sentimiento que me corroía a mí misma en aquellos instantes -¿Quién traicionó primero? ¡Princesita cabeza hueca!-

-¿Quién te va a creer eso? ¡No hacías más que provocarle celos! Saliendo con él, trayéndolo a la torre, ¡provocándolo! – Grité llorosa -¿Cómo iba a olvidarte si solo te mostrabas con SU AMIGO? – en mis manos, el más grande de mis strabolts se formaba mientras su energía se contraía a mi alrededor.

-¡Yo solo quería olvidarlo! Te dejé el campo libre, y de verdad llegué a quererlo gritó tan alto, que podía escucharla aun con ese campo de fuerza que me retenía.

-¡PERO ÉL NO TE OLVIDÓ! SIEMPRE, DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA ¡TE AMÓ A TI! ¡¿CÓMO NO TE DISE CUENTA?!- confesé lo que siempre supe, aun al momento de hacer aquel trato, Robin siempre la amó y lo sabía aun antes que él.

Mi starbolt se lanzó atravesando su energía, mientras ella, con sus manos extendidas, contraía los dedos lanzar aquella energía contra mí; mi energía se incrusto en su pecho lanzándola al mar, mi cuerpo tembló ante la energía oscura que me recorría, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, como Raven caía inconsciente al océano, mi ataque había sido más certero que el suyo, pues, al perder la concentración, su energía se disipó, tal vez por la adrenalina, no perdí del todo el conocimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé al océano, me sumergí hasta encontrar su cuerpo sin fuerzas y como pude, logré sacarla y tenderla en la playa.

La pelea había terminado, yo había ganado y obtenido una amarga venganza a mi sufrimiento, no podía más, una vez que vi que estaba con vida, me tendí junto a ella y no supe más de mí…

P.o.V: Raven

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de… bueno, de todo, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que podía recordar, era la energía verde de Starfire dirigida hacia mí, y mi energía reunida alrededor de ella, abrí los ojos y volteé a un costado, ahí estaba, inconsciente, pero con esa belleza que la caracterizaba, una que otra marca de nuestra batalla y su ropa desgarrada por mi energía, pero no sentía lastima, es decir, yo no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero no era eso, cuando lanzó a Robin, casi perdí mi propio control. Aunque eso no justifica nuestra pelea, era algo que necesitábamos, yo le hice daño, y ella a mí, además, ningún hombre en el mundo, así sea el mejor de todos ellos, podría arruinar nuestra amistad ¿o sí?

Mientras estuve inconsciente, mi cuerpo se había restaurado en parte, por lo menos, pero Starfire aún estaba lastimada, así que me senté con las rodillas en la arena junto a ella y curé sus heridas con mis poderes, pronto sus párpados se abrieron mostrando sus ojos verdes, pestañeó un par de veces antes de sentarse de improviso y mirarme, su mirada se tornó preocupada al ver el estado y mi ropa y se horrorizó al ver el estado de la suya propia.

-¿Qué…? –me miró como recordando y suspiró profundamente –yo… lo siento tanto, ¿qué nos pasó? ¿Fuimos víctimas, acaso, de algún hechizo que nos hizo actuar de una forma tan agresiva entre nosotras? ¡Lo siento tanto Raven, amiga! ¡Lamento haberte lastimado!-

No pude evitar esbozar una muy leve sonrisa de burla, en efecto, ni el mejor de los hombres podría arruinar una amistad como la nuestra.

-No, solo estábamos celosas, Star, amo a Robin, pero no estaré con él - informé con solemnidad y sinceridad, después de todo, hacer que terminaran, era demasiado cruel, como para al fin, quedarme con Robin.

-¡Tonterías! Él te ama, tú lo amas, ¿Qué te detiene?- preguntó como si de verdad no lo dolieran aquellas palabras.

-Tú sabes que tengo a alguien, además, él y tú… no podría, muchas cosas nos separan- respondí desviando la mirada al mar, mientras me sentaba en la arena y me abrazaba a mis rodillas.

-También sé que solo amas a Robin, sé que Robin sí te ama, yo tuve mis días felices con él, pasaron, es tu turno- respondió imitando mi gesto, un poco dubitativa, pero enseguida separó nuevamente su rostro de sus rodillas -pero si terminan y aun lo amo, haré todo para volver con él - me miró de una manera desafiante y nuevamente me robo una sonrisa.

Me tiré en la arena –acepto el trato, pero haré lo posible para que eso no pase - respondí con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la arena entrar por las rasgaduras de mi traje.

-Yo prometo que mientras estés con él, no interferiré en su relación, pero si el me busca haré lo que pueda para hacer que termine contigo, sí él no es feliz, yo haré mi esfuerzo - prometió y yo lo acepté.

Fue divertido que la gente nos mirara preocupados pero atemorizados, nadie se nos acercó mientras estuvimos ahí.

Descansamos un momento y luego nos levantamos; fuimos a la torré, aun estábamos lastimadas así que necesitamos una de otra para flotar a nuestro hogar.

Los chicos arreglaban los desperfectos que habíamos causado, aparentemente mis emociones habían destruido varios componentes y los cristales, algunos especiales, de fibra, difíciles de arreglar, los tres tenían rostros apesadumbrados y estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que ni siquiera notaron nuestra llegada. Starfire enseguida tomó una caja de lámparas y las colocó en su lugar, ganándose, primeramente la atención de nuestros compañeros, enseguida, con mis poderes, aun algo débiles, recogí los cristales del suelo, y el escombro que produjo el impacto de Robin contra la pared.

Los chicos nos miraron extrañados dejando de hacer lo suyo, enseguida hicimos lo mismo, y avergonzadas, suspiramos.

-Lamentos profundamente haber causado tan graves daños, queridos amigos – Starfire, como siempre, tomó la delantera –de veras lamento la forma en que reaccioné-

-También me disculpo, perdí el control, prometo que ayudaré en lo que sea necesario con las reparaciones – me uní a la disculpa de manera seria y pragmática, verdaderamente avergonzada, pero tratando de ocultar mis emociones.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo esta el equipo? – preguntó Robin acercándose a nosotras sin saber realmente que hacer –Star yo…-

-No digas nada – Starfire sonrió de buena gana –si lastimas a mi amiga, haré que pagues los daños-

Robin le sonrió y la abrazó, besó su frente –gracias Star, yo te quiero pero a ella…-

Star lo interrumpió callándolo con un dedo, el que lo aceptara, no lo hacía menos doloroso para alguien tan emocional y sensible –está bien, lo sé-

Enseguida Robin me abrazó, intento besarme, pero me negué, tampoco iba a arrojarme a sus brazos, enseguida varios de nuestros compañeros, titanes honorarios se aparecieron, habían sido llamados para ayudar con los destrozos que habíamos que causado, ahí estaba _"él"_ sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi estómago, yo le quería, era una persona importante para mí.

-tranquila – me dijo -siempre supe que terminarías con él, cuida de mi amigo, ¿quieres preciosa? - sonrió de esa manera tan suya, de ese modo que me hacía sentir segura.

Asentí sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y lo abrasé, igual que Robin, agradecí su comprensión, su apoyo, pero sobretodo su sonrisa que me liberó la conciencia.

Varios días después…

-¡Querido amigo Robin! ¡Tienes que convencer a tu compañera que tiene que aceptar ir de vacaciones! – gritó Star en una petición que casi parecía exigencia.

-Yo no iré, en verdad, preferiría que Raven me acompañará en la torre mientras ustedes se van, así no me sentiría tan solo Star - respondió Robin leyendo el diario matutino, ignorando en lo posible, el barullo del dichoso viaje a Puerto Vallarta que, quien sabe de dónde había sacado Chico Bestia.

-Raven, no puedo ir sola con dos chicos, es inapropiado para una joven soltera como yo - insistió la pelirroja a la peli violeta que se entretenía leyendo unos de sus libros.

-no iré, no me interesa, eres una heroína, nadie pensará mal de ti - respondió Raven con su pragmática voz, sin separar sus ojos del libro.

-¡Pero Raven!- chillo la tamaraniana, como vencida, en el entendido de que no lograría nada.

-Está bien, ya logré que Bee nos acompañe, ¿te hace sentir más segura Star? –preguntó Cyborg de buena gana.

Starfire sonrió enormemente, abrazó a su robótico amigo y salieron, maletas en mano, rumbo al auto T.

-Diviértanse, ya es hora - fue lo último que dijo Star desde la puerta principal guiñándole un ojo a Raven de manera pícara.

Raven se sonrojó, emoción que provocó que su cabello de pronto se levantara y se bajara, aunque logró tranquilizarse al sentir los brazos de Robin rodear su cintura, agradecido de que su exnovia y su nueva novia se entendieran tan bien.

* * *

**_Ok, excusas, personalmente siempre eh sentido que los puntos de vista de Raven me salen mejor que los de Starfire, disculpen si no Salió muy bien eso, los estoy practicando. Bueno chicos, se han llegado hasta aquí, déjenme un review, por favor, díganme ¿alguien se ah peleado con una amiga por un chico? Vamos, no esperaban que ella terminaran odiándose ¿no? Se acabaría el equipo. Bueno, chicos, disculpen el lenguaje también, pero era una pelea, admitan que fue bastante suave, y no puedo entender las palabras raras de Starfire._**

**_Los quiero, nos leemos en la próxima historia._**

**_ Luz._**


End file.
